The One Thing I Never Thought I'd Hear You Say
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Sango's POV from when Miroku proposes to her in Episode 132. Very very very cute!


A/N: This dialogue comes from episode 132, the best episode for Miroku/Sango fluffiness! (Also, I hope ya guys know what Houshi-sama means…)

**The One Thing I Never Thought I'd Hear You Say**

For a long time now, it seems like I have been lonely. I mean, I know I have Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, and the others, but…I still feel separated from them…I know I have no right to say so, I mean, they all have felt pain…yet…sometimes, I think my pain is different…When Kagome-chan is in pain, Inuyasha is always there for her…When I'm in pain…they just seem to want to leave me alone…

Except for Houshi-sama.

Sometimes, he can help me…and others…well…it's like he only wants to hurt me. With all his womanizing. I used to only get mad at the times when he groped me, but now…he's done it so many times…it's like I don't mind. The slap is just like a ritual instead of me really getting mad. I used to hate it…but I _have _noticed Houshi-sama doesn't do it to anyone else.

And why does my heart ache whenever I see him chasing after another woman? I know he is a lecher by blood, but does he really have to ask every woman to bear his child? And of all those times he's asked everyone else…he's only asked me once. And that was a fluke. I don't know what I am thinking...

But that day…in the cave…When I said I would die with him…that just kind of spilled out. Why? I was hysterical and I thought he was going to die…but…Is that what I really feel? I know Kagome-chan keeps wanting to know what is going on between me and Houshi-sama, but…I'm just discovering my feelings. And Houshi-sama doesn't even seem to…Is it what I thought…that there is truly no one for me at all?

"Sango?" Houshi-sama asks.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I look back at him. My eyes drift over to the sling and that…band-aid, I think it was called, on his cheek. These wounds…I caused these wounds. It was because I was jealous of him with that woman that I went after him alone and got possessed. It was my fault he got injured.

"Forgive me, Houshi-sama." I say. "It's my fault you're hurt."

"Not at all, Sango." He replies. "I know how I behave around woman at times," He's got that right. But 'how I behave' is no way to describe all the things he has done. After all, it's quite ironic that he's _supposed_ to be monk. "But Kagome-sama made me realize how much I hurt you," Kagome-chan told him, did she? Well, it's about time he found out. "So, for that…I'm sorry."

I turn away. Being sorry won't make up for all he's done. I'm not sure if he really repents or if he's just saying this. It's just…I know we're not a 'couple', so he's not 'mine'…that means I can't really let him know how much it hurts. He probably only thinks of me as another woman, another challenge to win over. Nothing more. But somehow…over the time we've spent together…I wish I meant something more to him.

Even though this isn't exactly true… "You have nothing to apologize for…I was being irrational…" Well, not really. But the fact is… "It's not like we're in a relationship."

There is silence. He's not responding. This silence is getting to me…It's making me uncomfortable. I never knew that hearing nothing could be so stressful. I can take down a hundred youkai without feeling fear, but…trying to talk to Houshi-sama about such things is so much harder…

"Sango…" He begins. "I owe it to you to tell you how I truly feel." T-truly feel? What does that mean? Does that mean that he…? Wait, he could also mean other things… "You are the one woman…" One woman? "That I truly care about."

I give a small gasp. Houshi-sama…do you mean…what I think you mean? D-do you…?

He continues, "Up until now, I've never felt this way about another girl…"

I feel a blush come over my cheeks. It seems impossible but…Houshi-sama…?

"Even so…" He pauses, trying to decide what to say. "Even so, it never occurred to me to think about falling in love with you."

My heart is pounding like crazy. I am barely able to breathe with the trembles that have come over me. Falling in love with…me? Does that mean…does that mean…are we…? Does he…know what I feel?

"I just thought of us as partners fighting side-by-side in battle."

My heart sinks, though the pounding doesn't stop. So…that's what he means then…There's nothing between us…my feelings were just a self delusion. I can't believe that I once thought that he might actually…well, enough. All he was saying was that he thinks of us as friends, and that him falling in…l-love with me is never going to happen.

So again, I am alone in my feelings. Again, I know Houshi-sama will always be there for me…but as a friend. Why did I think these foolish thoughts! That pervert is only content with women who will give him what he wants, not women who are not accustomed to being asked to bear ones child every day. The groping and the flirting were products of his nature, not anything special. How could I have been so stupid not to notice that?

"So that's how it is then." I reply, feeling my eyes tearing up as my voice shakes. "You don't have to say anymore, I understand." He doesn't really… "All we are is friends…I…just thought…" I place my hand over my heart, which feels at an all time low right now. I close my eyes and stand up. I don't want Houshi-sama to see me crying.

"Sango…" He tries to stop me, but how can he stop me if he doesn't know how much I am hurting?

I shake my head. He's going to try to calm me, but he's already said too much. He can't make me stop now. "No, no more. I have to go now." Before he knows that I really thought…

"What I want to talk to you about is from here." He says, making me stop. How could he say that much and assume that I want to hear more? I consider running for it, but that would only make him see what I really felt. You've already told me enough, Houshi-sama, what more could you say to make me feel better. Yet, I stop walking, but still look away from him. I will only listen for a bit. Once he finishes up, I'm out of here. And I don't' know how long it will be before I face him again. Or if I can _ever _face him again.

"If we defeat Naraku, the curse of the _kazaana_ will be gone forever." This I already knew. But right now, things are looking slim; after all, Naraku has most of the jewel. I don't want to be negative, but it will be a miracle if we defeat him. But if we don't then…Houshi-sama…

He goes on. "And if I survive…" He pauses. "Will you live with me…"

I gasp. What…did…he…say?

"And bear my child?"

The tear I had been holding in my eye flows down my cheek and falls into the river. I look down at my reflection. He…he asked me this once before…and I turned him down. Why? Was it because at that time, I had barely known him? At that time, he was just a pervert who had no interest in me but my butt. I was sure it was just because he had asked all the other women, he had to ask me one day.

But now…after all we've been through…How is it that I came to feel for Houshi-sama this way? I mean…we have a quest to accomplish. We have to defeat Naraku. Houshi-sama and I...we have no business falling in love with anyone, much less with each other…but…why? It could have been anyone else…It could have been Kuranoske, that king, who loved me and promised me more…but I chose Houshi-sama…and out of all the women he's desired…he chose me.

I fall to my knees, happy tears flowing down my face. It's starting to sink in…Houshi-sama chose me. Houshi-sama picked me! Houshi-sama…loves me…Though I am crying; tears are still coming down my face. All my life, my father told me one day, I must give up being a youkai slayer, because no man would want a fighting woman for a wife. Yet…Houshi-sama accepted me for who I am. He doesn't care if I slay youkai. He just wants me…the real me! A woman who, supposedly, no one would want.

"Sango…?" He asks. Now I remember. I haven't given him an answer.

I wipe away tears, and through a shaky breath I say, "Y-yes."

He sounds ecstatic. "You're willing to bear my child? Even ten?...Even twenty?"

Though it sounds ridiculous, I would do anything…anything to make him happy. I turn around, a large smile on my face, with watery eyes. "I will!" He takes me hand, also smiling brightly. Though this is perfect, I just have to ask, and I hope he says the right answer. "And…you'll never cheat on me, will you?"

He looks like he's about to say something, but he stops. He pauses, but makes no attempt to say anything at all. I knew this was far too good to be true. "You'll-never-cheat-_right_?" Maybe I can force some sense into him.

He looks down, with a pained look on his face. I knew it. He may be sweet at sometimes, he may love me and want me to live with him, but he's still a pervert at heart. Cheating? Houshi-sama, you probably will.

I sigh, and look back to the lake, but then he grabs me by my waist, thankfully _not_ aiming for my butt, and leans against me. I in turn lean against him. Oh well. He may not be able to control himself now, but maybe, in time, he will leave his lecherous mind behind. Or at least, keep it to me…

Houshi-sama, I don't know where these thoughts started, but I never knew they would end up like this. The two of us. Together. I suppose this means one day I will have to bear his child. I don't mind at all, if it's only one. Or two. But raising children? How could I raise them with that lecher creating a bad influence? Especially if one is a boy, I _really_ don't want another Houshi-sama running around!

I sigh and close my eyes as I rest against him. Oh well. There is plenty of time later to think about these things. For now, I'll just lean against his warm body, and think only about him, and wish this moment could last forever.

This moment, this moment of love. This knowledge that even through my pain someone will be there, someone will love me even though I never thought it possible, Houshi-sama, I know you will be there. I just want to lean against you and know this knowledge, this knowledge that I am not alone.

This memory of you, saying the one thing I never thought I'd hear you say…

I love you.

_Fin

* * *

_

A/N: So, how was it? This was my first Inuyasha fic, and I suppose it was bold to do a POV fic of the moment many Sango/Miroku fans squeal over. (Well, I'm mainly a Inu/Kag shipper and I squeal anyway…) Also, I watch most of my Inuyasha in Japanese, so that's why she calls him Houshi-sama. (Lord Monk…don't ask…) So, please tell me how I did, IN A R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
